


【Noel/Liam】苯巴比妥（二）

by Gloria99



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99





	【Noel/Liam】苯巴比妥（二）

　　Liam一直很馋。Noel含住男孩递进来的舌尖含糊地想。小时候他总爱偷厨房的东西，奶酪，火腿，薄荷叶都要放在嘴里嚼一嚼。年幼的Liam会用一个湿润的吻感激替他挨打的兄长不过当然他妈的不是——现在Liam的舌头在他的上腭粘膜兴奋地乱勾。当然他妈的不是这种吻。那时候的男孩很好满足，嘴唇点上柔韧的皮肤就够他开心好久。而不是现在，Liam快把他的舌头吞进自己嘴里了。  
　　其实Noel不想做，他甚至在接吻的间隙咽下了一个哈欠。唾液很狼狈地从嘴角滴下来。Liam垂下眼睑，喉间洇出不满的咕噜声，缠绵不舍地退出舌头及时舐去了那滴将落未落的情意，然后极其乖顺地跪在他哥哥面前，甚至企图用牙齿咬开牛仔裤的拉链。  
　　Noel快崩溃了，他甚至怀疑他弟弟在嘴里还藏了半口粉。Liam的一系列动作让他眩晕，他头顶细软的发丝怎么翘起猫耳一般的弧度。Noel的自我人格在性爱里表现为等价交换，Liam不能只两腿一张像个婊子一样求操，街上二十磅一发的娼妓还会帮你从头舔到脚呢。总得来说，手活口活都是相互的，如果Liam那天表现好，他就能在上面自己扭腰。而今天——哈，巡演结束了。吉他手狠狠顶向主唱的喉口，听到身前的男孩猫一样呜咽。  
　　Noel没有留情，不存在的酒精冲动轰击着他的大脑，他的阴茎每插进去一次Liam就会溢出一声半点的哭腔。“你平时是不是用话筒练口活，不然怎么这么会吸？”男孩泪水涟涟的眼睛在光影里迷蒙诱人，答案绝对是肯定的。  
　　“疼……嗓子疼。”Liam吐出晶亮的性器，含含糊糊地抱怨却又尽责地吞进去，让勃起的龟头在他柔软的颊内顶出一个弧度，温热的口腔粘膜费力舐吮。Noel实在吃不住这个，胸口胀疼挺动了没几下就射在男孩嘴里。大脑空白的不应期让Liam轻易地把他推在浴缸边沿。男孩吐出嘴里粘稠的精液，用手指蘸了费力地伸向穴口扩张。  
　　真正挤进Liam身体时吉他手的思绪酿起一场浩大的风暴。Noel撇开空气里破碎的呻吟妄图读懂些什么。Liam像杂线缠绕的碎瓷片，他被打破，被抚摸，被缝合。当Noel环上男孩瘦削的脊骨时他意识到那是鲜血淋漓的至美，让人拥抱，又让人苦涩得难以入眠。背德的快感向来与痛楚同生共息。都是从犯，举手投降。  
　　潮腻的水声更响了。男孩仰起纤细的脖颈，手指扣着Noel的肩膀比兄长摁响琴弦还要用力。“不，不要射，Noel，求求你，哥哥……”Liam语素混乱地恳求，垂下头讨好地舔吻。“你他妈的让我不要射。”Noel愤恨地往他屁股上拍了一下，“越吸越紧，你他妈让我别射……”药物让男孩变得钝感，模糊的快意始终累不上极点。Noel进得更深更快企图在仅剩的冲刺里榨出水蜜桃甘甜的汁液。Liam嗓子拔高了两个调，“原来高音等着叫床的时候唱给我听？”Noel在射精的快感里拉不住四散的奇怪想法，却很快被男孩尖锐的虎牙咬出一声痛呼。“你他妈的，Noel你平时不是挺行，我操你他妈是不是阳痿……”“你他妈有病？磕个粉把自己吸成婊子还他妈不让我射？”  
　　Noel脸上当然挂不住。Liam又安静下来，咕哝着用硬得发疼的性器蹭上他哥哥湿润一片的下腹股间。Noel的两根手指情意地捅进松软的穴口，毫不留情碾过轻微凸起的腺体，换来一串带着气音的尖叫。Liam的脸颊完全湿了，潮漉的爱意涌出来思念淌出来，一滴一滴的斯里兰卡。  
　　男孩射精时嗓子已经哑得挤不出声，他靠在Noel的肩膀瑟缩着颤抖。半晌他在哥哥的耳侧印上一吻，侧着脸看他。  
　　Noel当然明白，当然明白——多少个晚上，Liam嘴里含着糖，蹲在只能趴在床上的他旁边，轻轻地咬住他的耳廓，含混又甜蜜地告诉他：“I love you Noel”  
　　你在等我开口吗，Liam？  
　　Noel抿着嘴，长久而焦灼地沉默。  
　　“Liam……”  
　　一颗湿润又毛茸茸的脑袋倒在他肩窝。  
　　睡着了。  
　　Noel最终还是偏过头，咬了咬男孩因为水汽蒸红的耳廓：  
　　“……I love you”


End file.
